The present invention relates to a brake assembly for a bicycle and more particularly, to a brake assembly using a hydraulic system to move brake pads to stop the bicycle.
A conventional bicycle equipped with a hand operated brake system which includes a pair of brake arms pivotally disposed on a bicycle front fork or a rear seat stay and mounted one both sides of a wheel. Each of the brake arms has one end with a brake pad securely disposed thereto and a brake cable connected to the other end of the brake arm, the brake cable is connected to a brake lever mounted on respective one of two handlebars of the bicycle. When a rider operates the brake levers, the brake arms are pivoted about an axis of the pivoted point thereof by the pulling force from the corresponding brake cable thereof so as to move the brake pad to contact a rim of the wheel to stop the bicycle.
However, frequently, the spacing of the two brake pads from the wheel rim becomes unequal and this results in bending of the bicycle frame, uneven wear one the brake pads or unequal tension one the bicycle wheel spokes. When the two brake pads are spaced unequally from the sides of the wheel, they will apply unequal force as the bicycle brake are applied. This detracts markedly from braking efficiency, since the frictional force applied in one lateral direction is greater than that applied in the opposite direction, this could results in unequal wear on the brake pads and can force the bicycle wheel into a condition of misalignment. Furthermore, the brake cords could be broken off because of material problems or a sudden force being applied thereto, this is dangerous.
The present invention intends to provide a brake assembly to provide an equal and steady force to each one of the two brake pads one both sides of the wheel thus can mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.